miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 53
Update #53 - 10/13/2017 Floating Base Fix * This update introduces the fix for floating bases * Some of the bases that initially fall are going to look ugly until the owner fixes them * Some bases with plot signs on top of invalid objects (broken cars, telephone poles, etc) will be deleted (we've sent out several warning to adjust bases as needed) * We have done a lot of testing, but expect some issues to still be found. If you find anything amiss, please notify us so we can track down and fix any related issues * When the server is loading the bases from the database they will all be verified now * If the server build rule is 0 (no bases allowed), any bases on the server will be deleted (you could set this if you wanted to remove all bases on your server for some reason as well, then change it back to another value) * If the server build rule is 1 (normal build rules), any base in an exclusion area (some really old ones have been grandfathered in for a long time) will be deleted from the database. * This means the exploit of toggling from rule 2 (build anywhere) to 1 (normal build rules) to have bases in cities will NOT work - they will be deleted once the rules is set back to 1 * All traps, except for actual base building traps, have been removed and are now, temporarily, limited to just being able to be placed on the terrain * The traps' terrain limiting is temporary, but was needed for the floating base fix. The restriction will be removed in a future update so you can place them anywhere again Harvesting Changes * Harvesting resources (wood/metal/rock) will now eventually exhaust the supply from the object you're harvesting from * Once it's exhausted you will need to move to another object to harvest more (you will be notified when it's exhausted) * The object's supply is determined by its size - larger trees allow you to harvest more wood, for example * An object's supply will regenerate over time Servers * Uptime and restart times added to the status command * Potential fix for stuck database requests after server's internet connection gets dropped for some reason * sv_say console messages now appear in the new server messages UI area (instead of chat tab) Game * Updated shader cache to reduce stalls while playing * Added action spam prevention (3 times / second) * Don't allow a stack to be split unless there is free space in the player's inventory * Damage from tornadoes should be working again * When dropping an item it will be added to an existing stack on the ground * Recoil will no longer autocenter (WIP) * Stance changes now use up a little bit of stamina * Player character hit reactions added (still WIP) * Fixed exploit where a melee weapon would not use up durability on some attacks * Dry fire events are now network synchronized * For remote players don't offset laser positions as much so the laser dot position appears closer to the weapon * Zoom start uses a little bit of stamina * Standing up uses a little bit of stamina * Changed how oxygen value was being synchronized, so it shouldn't get out of sync between client and server now * Fixed exploit of increased speed while spamming stance change Base Building * Added wooden stair parts * Added column parts (some with lights) * Disabled ability to adjust opacity while placing a part (stock CryEngine shader issue) * Added sandbag embrasure parts * When starting to place a part, tactical stance is exited if needed (to prevent accidentally firing weapon) * Fixed sandbag physics proxies * More fixes for invisible base parts * Two new base building guides added (stairs 1 and 2) * Damage to base parts is now saved in the database and restored after a server restart Items * Increased the spawn chance of base building guides * Fixed description of the crafted hatchet * Large rucksack added * Improved fire arrow particle effect * Football shoulder pads added (provides some protection) * Right shoulder pad added (provides some protection) * While worn, some eye wear now slightly alters your vision * Protection level of football helmets reduced to 1 * Added burlap sack - can be worn to cover a player's head * Honeycomb added (can be collected from beehives) Vehicles * Bug fix for entering vehicles * Fixed exit algorithm on vehicles with high seats * Image added to taxi signs * Adjusted buggy textures * Increased health on armored truck wheels Map * Optimized hotel prefab * Optimized skyscraper prefab * Optimized utility pole prefab * Optimized lumberyard prefabs * Added new water types (clean, poison, puddle, radiation, salty) * New villa added * Beehives added UI * Action menu theme updated to match rest of UI * Added hint for cancelling throw/bow action * Improvement for the scope reticules on lowest resolution 1024x768 (get rid of aliasing) * Increased width of action menu (so more text can be displayed) * Server message UI added to top of screen (messages will be cleaned up more over time) * Reduced chance of player's model disappearing in inventory window while wearing certain items AI * Shortened AI chase distance to reduce likelihood of them despawning while chasing a player * Brutes mutants now have the ability to roar to attract nearby mutants to attack the brute's target * Fixes for invisible mutant issue * Mutants should throw rocks when a player is visible and off of the navigation mesh Animations * First implementation of flinch hit reactions * AT15, 870 tactical shotgun, and rem870 tactical pose polish * Alterations to animations to help with blending and to stop the situations when the wrists rotate when changing stances * Brute roar animation added for when Brute calls to other mutants for help * Extra variation added for Brute being alerted * Second pass over AI animations * Bipedal AI animations altered to prevent head being able to poke through walls so frequently * Crafted rifle ironsight altered to better center the red dot sight * Weapon poses altered so that hats don't pass through the scope when looking down sight * Adjusted LOD bones on most animated characters for better performance * Changed all hats to be skinned to a player (like other clothing), so they make the character image in the inventory disappear * Large rucksack added * Updated Rem870 shotgun fire fragment to look correct * Made Sako85's fire and reload Fragments smoother Materials/Textures * Optimized ceiling physics proxy in the police station's second floor * Optimized city garage model * Added physics proxies to the flat rebar areas in the plane crash building, fixed proxy issue in staircase broken wall area * Swimming particle effect slightly updated Hotfix #53a - 10/17/2017 Here is a little update with the normal hotfix contents that you are used to, as well as some halloween themed items to celebrate the spooky season. * Fixed bases being shifted down on servers with base building rule = 2 (build anywhere) * Fixes to reduce the chance of a player/vehicle/tent being killed or removed while adding or removing base parts * Fixes to reduce the chance of a valid base parts falling down into another part below it * Updated hints in UI * Fixed a couple of the stairs base building parts * Updated hold breath sounds * Fixed boids attenuation configurations * Fix for blocked stance changes instantly using up all stamina * Fixed a couple of client crashes * Moved some server messages back to the chat window (motd, url, join/leave/death) * New sv_chat server command added to send a server message to the chat window * Pumpkin item added * Craftable Jack-O-Lantern added for base building * Craftable pumpkin hat added << Back to Update #52 | Proceed to Update #54 >> Category:Patch